feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 8
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 8 War (part 2) fighting with a reason Within Raiden's mind he's standing in a white space, Oricle then walks over to him Oricle: you've finally grown strong enough to not just accept this power and responsibility, but create your own power Raiden: if there's one thing I know is that I'll do anything for the good of the tribe and the world, even if it costs me my life Oricle: let the aura flow through your body and awaken the power within Raiden's body in the physical world evolves, Pax notices something right away, his arms and legs grow longer, blade like extentions are then added to them, his tail becomes more like a sword, his torso has armour form around it, his head grows into a helmet, the glowing stops and his body's a lightning blue colour, he then strikes at Bete with such speed and maneuverbility Pax: that body He hits Bete with a lightning aura sphere Dani: his aura Bete strikes at Raiden but he dodges her ease Omen: that maneuverbility Raiden strikes at Bete and causes a massive lightning bolt to hit as well, it then causes a beautiful aura particle effect in the air Pax: he is.... Raiden is.... calling to the lightning Raiden strikes at Bete repeatedly he then finishes by knocking her with a lightning aura sphere, she's still alive he walks over to her Bete: go on then take your revenge Raiden gets ready a lightning aura sphere and misses Bete: that's it? Raiden: I'm not like you I don't desire power Raiden then turns and walks away, she goes to fire a shadow aura sphere but nothing happened, she tried again, then Oricle's ghost showed up in front of her doing a sorta no no naughty naughty motion with her paw, implying she took Bete's aura using powers, bete then growls and goes to attack Raiden, she is then stopped by the very Zoroark she controlled Zoroark: stop the war is over Bete: move out of my way Zoroark you either stop or we'll make you stop Bete: and what you gonna do? huh pity me to death you weak pokemon? Suddenly the whole place is filled with blue glowing eyes. the Lucario tribe has long since left Bete: I'm leader of this tribe remember so stand down They don't listen and they surround her Bete: something with your hearing? I said stand down Zoroark: we heard you alright, you know seeing we have a shortage on food we're mighty hungry Bete looks worried when she hears that Bete: no stay back I'm warning you They then approach closer, her screams and pleas for help could be heard for miles, one loud bloodcurdling scream could be heard, the Lucario tribe were halfway back to camp when they heard it, after a few days the Zoroark tribe had gained control with a much better leader, yet there's no sign of Bete, Omen and the elites retired seeing that the tension between the two tribes and the whole camp was alot calmer, yet for one thing, Raiden was confused by what happened to him why he evolved differently, he was recognised as a hero for his actions yet his confusion still baffled him, he asked his mother about it and she told him he's a rare sub species of Lucario named Bladecario, this wasn't a satisfying answer for him, he just felt he didn't belong or fit in he then decided to leave camp to discover what he really is Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts